That's smiles
by Minatooo
Summary: Be honest, at first i really hate you, i jealous to you, why? because you have what i'm not. but that's all changed when i looked that's smiles in front of my face. senyuman yang membuatku terpaku, senyuman yang membuatku melihat arti dr kebahagiaan, senyuman yang mengubahku menjadi diriku yang dikenal banyak orang saat ini. i've never forget that's smiles.


**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I just borrowed these chara from Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic officially mine**

**Warning!: One shot, OOC tingkat dewa, alur gajelas, latar tempat gajelas, CRACK PAIRING, typos dll.**

**NaruTen**

**Read it with your own risk, salam upil! :p :3**

**Couple words from author:**

**Haihaihaiii minna-san! kembali lagi dengan author yang gajelas ini. yep kali ini aku bikin one shot yang berpairing NaruTen. aku agak tertarik dengan pairing ini karena sampai sekarang belom ada author di ffn ini yang bikin fic tentang pairing ini, aku cuman nemu satu ._. dan sekarang menjadi dua dengan ini hehe. semoga kalian para Tenten fc ataupun Naruto fc ataupun diluar itu tertarik juga dengan pairing ini hehe ._. ya di fic ini kesan romance nya hampir engga ada ._. jadi cocok banget buat kalian yang udh sick of love stories .-. hehe. oh iya ini one shot pertama aku, jadi ya maaf aja kalo masih agak bertele-tele dan disini banyak penggunaan bahasa inggris. aku engga tau bhs. inggrisnya bener secara grammar ato engga, maaf dimaklumin *nunduk-nunduk hehe. okee langsung aja ya kita simak ceritanyaa.**

That's Smiles

I've waiting so long for this moments…

Selangkah demi langkah kutempuh, tak kuhiraukan sinar matahari musim panas yang menyengat kepalaku, membuatnya sedikit berdenyut. Sesekali aku membalas senyuman beberapa orang kepadaku, atau malah membalas sapaan mereka. Haah~

Musim panas yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku tersenyum samara seraya menaruh kedua tanganku dibelakang kepala. Mataku tak lepas dari langit musim panas yang cerah tanpa segumpal awan pun yang bertengger disana. Semilir angin hangat menerpa wajahku, membuatku memejamkan mata sejenak tanpa menghentikan langkahku.

'Ah, sudah lama sekali aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini.' Lagi-lagi seulas senyum bertengger diwajahku ketika sosok gadis berambut coklat auburn terbesit diingatanku. Sosok gadis berambut auburn yang selalu dicepol serupa telinga panda, ah dan tentu saja dengan senyuman berkilaunya. Sosok gadis yang kutemui sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

'Apa? Sudah sepuluh tahun? Kami-sama, betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu.' Ya, sangat cepat dan tak terasa waktu sudah mengantarku ke saat ini. Mengantarku kesaat dimana aku akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, dengan sesosok gadis yang selalu mengisi kepalaku, sesosok gadis yang sudah mengubahku menjadi aku yang lebih baik sekarang ini, sosok yang membuatku melihat bagaimana caranya tertawa lepas, sosok yang memacuku untuk keluar dari kebiasaan, dan sosok yang sangat berharga bagiku, sangat. Aku terkekeh kecil ketika mengingat kembali ke masa saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan gadis itu.

_Lapangan tak terurus di belakang Mansion Namikaze.._

Ya, lapangan itu, menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan kami.

** .**

**_'_****_Did you remember? In that time when we first meet? When you played in that field? Surrounded by the other boys? Did you remember the way you laughed? The way you smiles? The way you share the happiness to me just by those smiles?'_**

_Kalau boleh jujur, sampai detik ini aku tidak pernah melupakannya. Melupakan senyuman indah yang selalu kulihat menjelang sore, tawa riang yang selalu mengisi kepalaku ketika aku tidur. _

**_'_****_You know? At first I felt I kinda jealous to you. Why? Because, I cant feel the happiness like what you feel, I just can sit at back of my windows and watched it, it's kinda killing me.'_**

_Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakannya? Semua gadget ataupun pelayanan kelas atas yang disodorkan oleh kedua orangtuaku tidak bisa membuatku tertawa selepas dirimu, sedangkan kau? Hanya dengan bermodal lapangan tak terurus dan sebuah bola plastic usang? Kami-sama! Apa yang salah?! _

**_'_****_Be honest, at first I kinda hate you. You know why? Because you have what I'm not, happiness.'_**

_Satu-satunya gadis diantara anak laki-laki, bukankah itu cukup tidak masuk akal?! Ditambah lagi dengan kebahagiaan yang mengitarimu. Argh! Kau tahu? Berhari-hari memperhatikanmu membuatku gila!_

**_'_****_And by the time I realized, that I wanna be you. I wanna smiles as wide as you, I wanna laughed as happy as you. But I don't know how? But finally I realized, it's because those boys. Friends.'_**

_Aku tidak punya. Aku tidak punya apa yang gadis itu miliki. Teman. Aku tidak punya! Satupun tidak, itu. Itu yang membuatku iri. Dengan melihatmu setiap sore, membuatku semakin tenggelam dalam kesepian._

**_'_****_But I think God didn't wanna see me cried.'_**

_Apakah kau ingat? Sore itu, sore diantara sore-sore kelam dimusim gugur. Ketika dengan percaya dirinya kau menendang bola plastic dengan kaki mungilmu dan melesat menghantam kepalaku? Membuatku sempat pingsan beberapa menit. Yang membuatku terbangun adalah, suara kerikil yang mengetuk jendelaku._

**_'_****_And for the first time, I see you. I see you, so close to me, in front of my face.' _**

_Gadis bercepol dua, dengan mata hazel nut yang menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah dan khawatir. _

**_'_****_All of my anger is stuck at my tongue when I see that smiles. In front of my face.'_**

_Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa senyuman gadis itu terlihat sejuta kali lebih indah ketika kulihat didepan wajahku. Apakah kau ingat? Dengan ragu dan penuh perasaan bersalah, kau meminta bola plastic itu. Kau tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiranku? Aku tidak ingin memberikan bola itu, kenapa? Karena aku takut kau pergi. Aku yakin kau akan kembali bersama teman-teman laki-lakimu, meninggalkanku sendiri, membuatku kembali sendirian dibalik jendela ini._

**_'_****_But I'm dead wrong.'_**

_'__Apakah kau mau bermain denganku?'_

**_'_****_That's the most beautiful sentence that I've ever heard.'_**

_Perasaan takut membuatku tetap berdiri dibalik jendelaku. Aku takut akan kedua prangtuaku, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau mengetahui aku bermain dengan anak-anak lusuh seperti mereka? Seperti gadis ini?_

_'__**Apa kau takut dengan orangtuamu?'**_

_Apa daya? Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Apa dia akan meninggalkanku sekarang? Apa ia akan merebut bola ditanganku dan meninggalkanku? Tidak, gadis itu tidak melakukannya. Diluar dugaanku, ia tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan._

**_'_****_Tidak apa-apa, kau harus berani karena, aku akan menemanimu.'_**

_Kata-kata sederhana yang membuat rasa takutku luntur. Dan akhirnya tangan ini menyambut tangan mungilmu, tangan yang terasa hangat didalam genggamanku. Dan sejak hari itu, tangan itu selalu berada disana, digenggamanku._

**_'_****_Day by day has passed, and thanks to you, I finally felt the happiness that I've always wonder. And… I think I'm not hating you, again anymore.'_**

_Berada disisimu bagaikan berdiri didekat mesin pemanas. Kau tahu? Kau menyalurkan banyak kebahagiaan dan kehangatan kedalam tubuh ini. Hari-hari kita lewati bersama, hampir setiap sore kau bertengger dijendelaku, mengajakku untuk menjelajah tempat baru. Dan tanpa sadar, kau telah mengubahku, menjadi anak laki-laki yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, menjadi anak laki-laki yang senang menyalurkan kebahagiaan kepada orang lain lewat senyuman._

**_'_****_Did you remember in that day? When we lied down on yellowed grass? Under the blossom three, watching sunset? Did you realized that our hands is fit together at that time?'_**

_Semburat orange menghiasi langit kelabu musim gugur, musim yang entah bagaimana menjadi musim terhangat dalam hidupku. Tangan mungil yang hangat, terasa pas digenggamanku. Tangan yang hangat dan rapuh, seolah dibalik semua kebahagiaan dan ketangguhannya, gadis ini sangat rapuh, bagaikan kura-kura didalam cangkang. Apakah kau ingat? Bagaimana sore itu kita habiskan bersama dengan berbaring diantara rumput kekuningan memandangi sang matahari tenggelam? Aku merasa sangat damai saat itu, seolah segala rasa kesepian yang selalu kurasakan sebelumnya kini sudah musnah tak berbekas. Dan tanpa kehendakku gejolak aneh mulai muncul disana, tidak, perasaan ini selalu muncul jauh sebelum hari ini, aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya. "Aku merasa sangat senang."_

_Kepalaku menoleh, memandang sosok gadis panda yang tengah menatap langit sore. "Aku sangat senang… karena bisa bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya seraya menolehkan kepalanya menatapku. "Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, aku merasa.. aman berada disekitarmu." _

_"__Berjanjilah kau akan selalu berada disisiku." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum, otakku tidak bisa mencerna semua kata-kata yang dilontarkan secara polos oleh gadis itu. Ia hanya menyeringai lebar lalu kembali menatap langit._

_"__Besok hari musim gugur terakhir yang berarti festival musim gugur akan diadakan." Bisa kulihat gadis itu memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum samar._

_"__Aku ingin sekali datang kesana, Naruto."_

**_'_****_All seemed so beautiful until that evening.'' _**

_Sore itu, kau kembali bertengger di jendelaku, menungguku yang sedang bersiap untuk memulai petualanganku dengannya. Semua terlihat normal sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara ribut dari arah jendelaku, disusul oleh suara teriakan seorang anak perempuan, suara yang kukenal dengan baik. Dengan ragu aku melangkah menuju jendelaku, untuk melihat keadaan gadis yang beberapa detik yang lalu masih bertengger dijendelaku. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat tubuh mungil itu tergeletak dibawah sana._

**_'_****_If I could tell you the truth, I feel like… I want to kill my self for hurting you.'_**

_Mataku tak beralih kearah lain, hanya ke sosok mungil yang tengah terbaring diatas tempat tidur usang dengan gips di kakinya. Itu semua karena aku, karena aku ia tidak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa bulan, karena aku ia tidak akan bisa datang ke festival musim semi. Deg! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?! Nanti malam, festival musim semi._

_'__Aku selalu ingin datang kesana, Naruto.'_

**_'_****_I've receive a lot of happiness from you, and this time. I'll be the one who give the happiness to you, like you always do for me.'_**

_Malam itu, jalanan kota terlihat sangat ramai. Lampion-lampion berjejer disepanjang jalanan kota, lampu-lampu kecil dililitkan di sekitar batang dan dahan pohon. Berbagai macam stand makanan serta games berjejer disisi kanan dan kiri jalanan. Andai saja kau tidak terjatuh kala itu, pasti kau ada disini, disisiku. Aku memejamkan mataku seraya berhenti melangkah, membiarkan kedua orangtuaku berjalan diantara kerumunan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terbaring dikamar sendirian dan melewatkan festival yang sangat ingin ia datangi ini. Setelah mengepalkan kedua tangan, akupun membalikan tubuhku dan berlari menembus kerumunan orang. Kali ini… aku, aku yang harus bisa membuatnya tersenyum._

**_'_****_My heart is broken when I see you cried in the moonlight.'_**

_Hatiku seperti dihantam palu ketika mataku menangkap setetes air mata yang mengkilat karena cahaya bulan mengalir turun dipipi chubbynya. Kami-sama, betapa aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri saat itu, lihat? Gadis itu, gadis yang biasanya selalu terlihat riang kini menitikkan air matanya, apa sebegitu besarkah keinginannya untuk datang ke festival? Kuberanikan diriku untuk membuka jendela kamar panti asuhan dan melangkah masuk kedalam._

_"__Aku kira kau tidak bisa menangis." Bisa kulihat gadis itu tersentak kaget, ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?"_

_Aku hanya tersenyum kecil seraya melangkah menghampiri gadis itu, tak menghiraukan tatapan bingung yang ia lontarkan kepadaku. Setelah berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya, aku membalikan tubuhku dan berjongkok._

_"__Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

_"__Aku akan menggendongmu ke festival." Gadis itu tidak langsung menggubris kata-kataku. "Tapi… kau tidak akan bisa menggendongku! Aku ini tidak seenteng kelihatannya, lagipula…" suara gadis itu berubah parau, membuatku menoleh kearahnya._

_"__Acara kembang apinya sebentar lagi, kalaupun kau menggendongku kesana, kita akan sampai saat semua kembang api itu habis terbakar." Aku mendengus kesal lalu berdiri dan berbalik menghadap gadis itu._

_"__Kau ini memang keras kepala ya." Seketika itu juga, aku langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu kedalam rengkuhanku, menggendongnya dengan bridal style. Bisa kulihat gadis itu sedikit menggeliat._

_"__He-Hei! Apa-apaan kau menggendongku dengan cara seperti ini! Aku jadi terlihat lemah!"_

_"__Dimataku, kau tidak pernah terlihat lemah." Aku menolehkan kepalaku, untuk sekedar menatap wajah gadis yang sudah mengalihkan duniaku._

_"__Bagiku… kau adalah gadis yang kuat, selalu." Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku pun berjalan keluar dari kamar._

**_'_****_You know what I feel when I hold you at my arms? My heart beating so fast, I can think straightly when you lied in my arms, and the funny is I don't know why.'_**

_Kupacu langkahku, melewati dahan-dahan pohon. Peluh bercucuran di wajahku. Tapi tak kuhiraukan. Yang terpenting adalah, bagaimana aku bisa sampai di tempat itu tepat waktu. Samar-samar bisa kudengar suara penduduk berteriak. 'Kembang api, kembang api!' yang menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi kembang api akan meluncur keudara. Hatiku terasa lega ketika akhirnya mataku menangkap secercah sinar diujung hutan. 'Sebentar lagi.'_

_"__Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Bukannya festival berada di alun-alun kota?"_

_"__Kau bilang kau ingin melihat kembang api bukan?" Tanyaku disela-sela nafasku yang memburu. "Dan karena itulah aku akan menunjukanmu tempat yang cocok untuk melihat kembang api." Beberapa detik setelah berkata seperti itu, kakiku akhirnya menginjak rumput kekuningan yang tumbuh diluar hutan. Dan bertepatan dengan itu juga, kembang api meluncur ke langit. DUAAR! Berbagai macam warna bertebaran dilangit kelam, langit malam musim gugur memang tepat untuk dijadikan latar kembang api. Disusul dengan letusan berikutnya yang menyodorkan berbagai macam warna yang tak kalah indah. Aku menoleh ke gadis itu, gadis yang masih meringkuk didalam rengkuhanku. Mata hazelnya menatap lurus kearah kembang api, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar terpana dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. "Bagaimana? Tempat ini tidak buruk bukan?"_

_"__Tidak…sama sekali tidak." Bisa kulihat cairan bening menggumpal disudut matanya. Dan perlahan, gumpalan itu meleleh menjadi air mata yang membasahi pipi pucatnya. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya lalu meringkuk didalam rengkuhanku, membuat kepalanya menyentuh dadaku._

_"__Aku… aku benar-benar berterimakasih, Naruto." Aku tersenyum lega, seraya mendekap tubuh gadis itu. Jantungku kembali bergedup kencang, perasaan ini kembali muncul. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku._

_'__Aku tidak akan mencari tahu perasaan apa ini, karena aku yakin selama aku bersama gadis ini, aku akan tahu dengan sendirinya perasaan apa yang selalu melanda hatiku, aku yakin itu.' _

_. Selama hampir satu jam, aku berdiri sambil menggendongnya, membuat tanganku sedikit –ehem- pegal._

_"__Hei! Kau jangan tertidur di sana, enak sekali kau malah tidur sementara aku? Tanganku pegal nih!"_

_"__Siapa yang memintamu untuk menggendongku, baka!" Amarahku kembali surut ketika melihat gadis itu tertawa, ia meninju dadaku dan kembali tertawa renyah. 'Haah, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa marah dengannya.'_

_"__Naruto…"_

_"__Ya?"_

_"__Bisa aku minta satu permohonan?" Kata-katanya membuatku menoleh kearahnya, apa yang akan dia minta dariku?_

_"__Apa?"_

_"__Aku ingin kau selalu disini, disisiku, no matter what." Aku tersenyum samar seraya berkata. "My pleasure."_

**_'_****_And finally, we spend autumn night with staring fireworks. And in that time, I promised to my self that I will always beside her no matter what, and never forget her smiles, because that smiles is the one that changed my life.'_**

** .**

Haah~

'Masa-masa yang indah.' Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum samar. Betapa aku sangat merindukan sosok gadis itu, setelah beberapa tahun sejak festival itu, ia diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga kaya raya dan harus pindah meninggalkanku. Aku selalu mencari informasi tentangnya, alamat, nomer telpon, email. Aku hampir frustasi ketika aku tidak mendapatkan informasinya. Tapi keajaiban datang, setelah mencari selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan emailnya. Dan hari ini-

"Naruto!" Tubuhku tersentak kaget, aku segera membuka kedua mataku dan berdiri tegak. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut auburn panjang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kursi taman. Gadis itu terlihat dewasa dengan balutan mini dress musim panas berwarna soft yang membalut tubuhnya yang mungil. Mata hazelnya menatapku dengan tatapan bahagia dan tangan kanannya melambai kearahku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

'Ah.. akhirnya.'

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati gadis itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau terlihat se-" Brugh! Gadis itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku, mendekapku erat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Naruto." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli seraya membalas dekapannya.

"Aku tahu itu." Bisa kudengar ia tertawa kecil. Kami berpelukan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya gadis itu melepaskan dekapannya.

Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum, ah Kami-sama. Betapa aku sangat merindukan senyumannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar bertambah tinggi, Naruto." Aku hanya bisa tertawa renyah. "Memang sudah seharusnya bukan, dan kau… terlihat seperti perempuan." Ia hanya mendengus kesal seraya menepuk pundakku. Tanpa kehendakku aku meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku selalu mencarimu, selalu berharap bisa melihat senyumanmu lagi, selalu." Gadis itu hanya tersenyum samar.

"Aku tahu, akupun selalu berharap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Naruto." tanpa sadar, aku menarik tubuh gadis itu kembali kedalam pelukanku, membuatnya sedikit kaget. "Aku janji mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, lagi." Bisa kurasakan sepasang tangan melilit tubuhku.

**_'_****_I've never realized that I miss you so bad.'_**

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama, kami memutuskan untuk menarik tubuh kami masing-masing, meski begitu aku masih tetap menggenggam tangan itu.

"Baiklah! bagaimana kalau kita lomba lari ke gerbang taman bermain? Siapa yang kalah harus mentraktir ramen! Bagaimana, setuju?!" Tawarnya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Apa itu sebuah tantangan, Tenten?"

"Ya mungkin." Ujarnya sambil bersiap berlari. Akupun bersiap untuk berlari.

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Ti-" Belum selesai aku berhitung, Tenten sudah berlari melesat meninggalkanku. Langkahnya cukup cepat untuk ukuran seorang gadis yang mengenakan hi heels 8cm.

"Hei kau curang, Tenten!" Seruku sambil ikut menyusul Tenten yang berlari sambil tertawa.

'Seperti perkiraanku, akhirnya aku tahu apa yang kurasakan selama ini. Perasaan yang selalu muncul ketika aku berada disisinya yang bagaikan malaikat, perasaan yang kuyakin juga dirasakannya.'

**_'_****_I know this is crazy but this is what I feel, I think.. I fell in love with that panda girl, I think I missed her smiles so bad, I think I need her laughed so bad, and I think I want her to stand by my side so bad.'_**

**-Fin-**

**Yaay! bagaimana one shot pertamaku? hehe, akhirannya ngegantung ya ._. hehe namanya juga one shot jadi harus ngegantung (?) #plak wkwk. one shot ini aku selesein kurang dari dua jam ._. jadi maaf ya kalo bahasanya berantakan ato bahasa inggrisnya ancur lebur hehe. oh iya one shot ini sengaja aku bikin sebagai permintaan maaf atas keterlambatan apdet di fic aku yang servants of your hearts yang udh tamat, selain itu juga buat permintaan maaf buat para readers yang kurang puas dengan fic yang servants of your heart maupun yang Hi Tears! semoga fic ini sudah cukup menjadi permintaan maafnya hehe ._. oke segitu aja nantikan karya author yang hobi mengacak-acak pairing ini yaa hehehe!**


End file.
